Monstrous Ponyrella Transcript
''Chapters 'Scene-1' {Camera Fades out showing Godzilla Team on a long sofa reading a Book, Godzilla is in the center, Rivera is on the right, and Israel is on the left, they are both looking at the book.} {The Monsters are looking very Interested as there eyes scroll through the it.} NARRATOR VOICE OVER: Once upon a time in a small village located near a big castle. {Godzilla Team's eyes slowly begin too doze down a bit as they excitly continue reading.} NARRATOR VOICE OVER: There lived a pour little orphan Mare, named Ponyrella... {Godzilla Team's eyes shut, Water wrinckles devour the screen and clearing into Ponyrella's room...} {Camera zooms out revealing Ponyrella asleep in her bed, as well as Godzilla Team sleeping in different sections around her.} {Rivera is sleeping against the wall with Hooves crossed around his chest and wings down, Godzilla sleeping with his Hooves around his head against the bed, and Israel, sleeping while holding his head up on one Hoof, straight on the floor.} {Eath Kauji are sleeping with a smile.} NARRATOR VOICE OVER: Ponyrella lived with her two mean step sisters, and her very mean step mother... {Camera stops it's zoom out, until the Mean Step mother is revealed.} {She stands firmly over the 4 not looking happy at all.} LADY TURMOIL: Okay babycakes, *Snatches Bed sheets and yanks it off causing Ponyrella too fall ontop of Rivera.* I'm your mean step mother for this story, and you better believe it! {Ponyrella and Godzilla Team lay on the floor, just staring.} LADY TURMOIL: You don't look convinced... STAND AT ATTENTION WHEN I'M SPEAKING TOO YOU! {All 4 shoot up into stances of attention.} LADY TURMOIL: Alright let's get cracking, *Too Ponyrella* I want the windows washed, PONYRELLA: *Gasps* LADY TURMOIL: *Too Godzilla* I want the dishes Washed, GODZILLA: *Gulp* LADY TURMOIL:*Too Israel* I want the floor swept, ISRAEL: *Gulp* MEAN STEPMOTHER:*Too Rivera* I want the floor scrubbed. RIVERA: *Gulp* LADY TURMOIL: *Smiles* But most of all... I want my too beautiful daughters ready for the ball.. {The Mean Step daughters are shown grooming themselves...} {Godzilla Team just stares for a few seconds} GODZILLA TEAM: *Disgusted* Yuk... LADY TURMOIL: Well What are you waiting For, an early Snow?! GET TOO WORK! {All four scatter too there Separate Jobs.} LADY TURMOIL: *To Mean Stepsisters* Now my too sweet popsikins, It's time too get ready for the ball... {Godzilla cleans the dishes Ponyrella dose the windows, Rivera scrubs the floor, and Israel Sweeps} {They all rush so fast that they are not cleaning anything right.} LADY TURMOIL:*Gasp* *Too Godzilla Team* Now listen here you free loading Stallions your making the floors more dirtier than they were before! {Godzilla Team Scatters.} LADY TURMOIL:*Too herself* Humph! I don't remember no Alicorn, Pegasus, nor Unicorn, with black suits in this fairy tale. *Turns too Mean Stepsisters* Now My precious darlings are you ready yet? {Mean Step Sisters are shown tormenting Ponyrella as she tries too get them ready as quickly as she can} MEAN STEPSISTERS: NO! Because Ponyrella isn't helping enough! {Ponyrella quickly switches too the other Mean Step sister and dose her mane.} {She switches countless times before stopping from a breather.} PONYRELLA: *Pants from exaustion* {Lady Turmoil's head appears where Ponyrella's head is.} LADY TURMOIL: Well if some Ponies can't help out around here, than I guess some pony dosen't want too go too the ball. Right girls. MEAN STEPSISTERS: Yes mother... *Laughs evily* {Godzilla Team look even more discusted as they laughed...} GODZILLA TEAM: Eaggh.... MIERA: Ponyrella get over here and help me with my powdered Wig! {Ponyrella rushes in too help Miera with her wig but is interrupted by Lynn.} LYNN: Ponyrella I need help with my Lip Stick, and HURRY UP. PONYRELLA: *Looks countless time between the Wig or Lipstick.* {Godzilla rushes in too do the Lipstick.} PONYRELLA: *Dose the powdered wig.* MIERA: *Too Rivera* You Pegasus with the wings alway out! Get over here and Help me with my mane! RIVERA: *Rushes and brushes Mane* MIERA: FASTER!!! RIVERA: *Brushes Faster* LYNN: Ponyrella come over and help me with my hooves.. {Ponyrella rushes over and helps with Mean Lynn's Hoove.} MIERA: Unicorn, Get over here and clean my Powder Cup!! ISRAEL: *Races and cleans Powder cup with Tongue* LYNN: ALICORN! I need some help with my Shoes!!! {Godzilla races from doing Lynn's Hooves and helps with the shoes.} LYNN: Pegasus! I need my Corsad Tightened!! {Rivera Flies passed Screen and starts tigtning Lynn's} MIERA: Ponyrella bring me My Powder!! {Ponyrella races too grab the male up powder, but trips on the wet floor done by Rivera who was scrubbing earlier.} {Powder flies into Miera's face coating her.} 'Scene-2' {Ponyrella is shown saddened With Rivera, Godzilla and Israel standing along side her on opposit sides with her in the middle.} LADY TURMOIL: Alright! That dose it!! {Lady Turmoil is shown at the door with the Mean Step Sisters all dressed up. It is night outside.} LADY TURMOIL: We're going too the ball without You PESTS!*Too Mean Step Daughters* Come, my 2 Enchantrasis... *Walks out* {Mean Stepsisters remain behind.} MEAN STEPSISTERS: *Spits at Ponyrella.* Ha ha ha ha ha hah a... *Walks out* {Godzilla Team glares, but Ponyrella starts crying.} {Ponyrella is shown crying on the kitchen sitting stone. Godzilla Team sits along side her looking depressed as well.} NARRATOR VOICE OVER: That was really mean what that Mean Stepmother did too her own step daughter if you know what I mean. {Ponyrella stops crying and blows her nose by a tissue handed too her by Israel.} {Godzilla sighs with much depression as Rivera is shown up against the wall staring at the ceiling.} NARRATOR VOICE OVER: You know, what this story needs now, is a magical Alicorn too Lighten things up. {Sparks appear in front of both Ponyrella and Godzilla Team...} {A Strange light reflects off of the 4, catching there immidieat attention.} {Ponyrella and Godzilla Team are shocked.} NARRATOR VOICE OVER: If you get my meaning.... {A Magical Mare Alicorn appears, spikng even more suprise into both Ponyrella and Godzilla Team.} MAGICAL ALICORN: Oohoho, here I am... Your magical Alicorn. Or I think I'm your magical alicorn, but I know I have too be because do you see any other Alicorn around here, nope {Godzilla groans from her quote on no Alicorns being with Ponyrella.} MAGICAL ALICORN: I'm the only one, so I have too be a magical Alicorn... *Points Hoof at Horn* See I have the magical Horn thingie, with sparkly stuff coming out of it... Well I'm sure i'm a Magical Alicorn, loo Wings!! *Flaps her wings Hoves upside down* Of course I've got too be a Magical Alicorn right. {Ponyrella and Godzilla Team exchange glances than turn there attention back at the Magical Alicorn.} MAGICAL ALICORN: I'll Prove it too you, I'll turn that dirty wall into a clear blue lake. *Sends a Magical Blast from horn* {Blast of magic feflects off mirror and turns magical Alicorn into a tortuse.} MAGICAL ALICORN: Well Here I am your famous Magical Turtle. *Comes too senses* Wait that's not right, *Too Ponyrella* What am I again? PONYRELLA: Your our Magical Alicorn... MAGICAL ALICORN: Oh of course, how silly of me... I'm your magican Alicorn *Changes back too Alicorn* {The Alicorn Floats too Ponyrella} MAGICAL ALICORN: And you have too get ready for the ball... PONYRELLA: *Smiles* {Godzilla Team smiles as well.} MAGICAL ALICORN: First your going too need a team of poweful horses too pull your carrage. {Godzilla steps forward in seconds.} MAGICAL ALICORN: Oh my your such a gentlmen, okay. *Horn glows* {Godzilla is accidently turned from an Alocron into a Pumpkin.} MAGICAL ALICORN: That dosen;t seem right I know a pumpkin has too do somthing with this fairy tale. {Rivera picks up the Pumpkin in his wing, and inspects, even waving a Hoof in front of it.} MAGICAL ALICORN: Oh well, we still need a carriadge. *Too Israel* {Israel attempts too run but is transformed into a Stallion in a beautiful dress.} MAGICAL ALICORN: Whoops, Now let me see, um maybe the dress goes on the Pumpkin, That's it the dress goes on the Pumpkin. {Rivera turns too screen with an eye raised in confusion.} {Magical Alicorn shoots magic at Pumpkin, turning Israel back too normal and transfering the Dress too Ponyrella.} PONYRELLA: *Outsounded* Wow, It's just beautiful. *Spins in it.* {Alicorn changes The Pupkin back too GOdzilla, who is now wearing a gentlmans outfit with hat.} MAGICAL ALICORN: Ooooh you look good sweetie... *Too Ponyrella* Now all you need is glass slippers. *Changes Ponyrella's hooves into four glass slipers.* {The Glass sliper spell works well, but Ponyrella's head is turned into a Cat} MAGICAL ALICORN: Oh my Caterlla, that is definatly not the name or part of this story. Oh this will never do deary. *Changes Ponyrella's head back too normal* {Ponyrella is releived her head is normal, and is still spunke on her beautiful dress.} MAGICAL ALICORN: *Too Rivera and Israel,* oh why don't you go just the way you are, and I'll go as the horse and Carraidge *Transforms herslef again* {The Magical Alicorn is transformed into a Horse and Carradge, with Ponyrella, Godzilla and Israel inside and Rivera shocled with excitment on the out side.} MAGICAL ALICORN:*Too Rivera* Sorry deary there was not enough room, but good thing you have wings *Giggles* Too the Ball. {Rivera flies after on teh side of the coach.} {Screen goes black...} 'Epilogue''' {Screen reveals a Castle on a hill, and Zooms on it.} {Many mares are shown including the Lady Turmoil and Stepsisters.} {Camera pans too the right revealing the line of mares all the way too a Stallion who is saddend and is known to be a prince.} LORD PAWTON: Listen my son, you have got too get married soon, you know the percentages on Taxes these days for unmarried princes, your killing the kingdom son... PRINCE PAWTON: *Depressed even more* I know, I known, {The Mean Step Daughters, and mother arrive in front of the Prince and Lord Pawton.} LADY TURMOIL: Oh ho ho, my Princeship, I'd like you too meet my beautiful daughters. {The 2 Stepsisters prepare themselves} LADY TURMOIL: You will not find any other gorgeous Mares, in your lovely kingdom. PRINCE PAWTON: Yuk. LADY TURMOIL: *Miera Towards Princ Pawton* Go on dear show the Prince how well you dance. {Camera than quickly pans too the left revealing Ponyrella, and Godzilla Team at the Throne Room Entrance.} {Godzilla hitches a plot.} {Godzilla Team smirk, and race into different directions leaving Ponyrella confused.} {While dancing With Miera, Israel's head pops out with a smirk and uses magic too a bucket of water causing Miera too trip, and accidently hit the prince in the Chin.} PRINCE PAWTON: *Freaked* Yipe! *Dashes hides behind Lord Pawton* LADY TURMOIL: Oh oh don't pay any attention too that silly creature Princie, *Moves Lynn into action* This is the mare who can make the life fantastic. *Laughs* {Godzilla's head perks up behind the throne room chair and smirks.} {The Prince starts dancing with Lynn, but A Michevious Godzilla shows up behind them, and drops a large load of Human marbles from 1962, under Lynn causing her too slide out of control {Miera Attempted too dance with the Pricne again who starts backing away. but Rivera mysteriously appears infront and growls with red eyes scaring her away.} {She runs passed Ponyrella.} {The Prince notices Ponyrella and smiles} PRINCE PAWTON: Hey who are you? *Walks over too Ponyrella* {Ponyrella blushes and is lost in her words.} PONYRELLA: *While Blushing* I'm Caterella- Ponyrella... {Clock strikes 12.} PONYRELLA:*Loud Gasp* I'm sorry I- I- Have too Run! *Runs* PRINCE PAWTON: PONYRELLA WAIT! {Ponyrella enters her Carrage only too for it too vanish revealing her back into her dirty clothes.} {Godzilla Team help her up, the Prince arrives with the slipper that she dropped while on the run.} PRINCE PAWTON: *Gladly hands her the Slipper* We all know how our Fairy tale ends, Take it and we can be together... PONYRELLA: *Smiles Face turns red from Romance* I-I *Turns Too Godzilla Team* {All 3 Kauji's Nod with smiles...} PONYRELLA: I Will... *Grabs the Princes Hoof And Kiss.* {Israel starts too cry from the touching Moment.} {Ponyrella appraches Godzilla Team and hugs all 3.} PONYRELLA: I wanted too than you stallions for everything... You help me finally find a happier life. {Prince Pawton walks up too the trio.} PRINCE PAWTON: And you 3 even stopped a cuple of gross mares from trying too prevent the actuall ending. I thank you wit all my heart. PONYRELLA: would you 3 come with us? {Godzilla Team just smiles and shakes no revealing thet they don't belong in the fairy tail.} PONYRELLA: *Saddened* I-I understand. Will I ever see you 3 again. RIVERA: Hey even if we're not here We'll always be looking out for both you and your Prince. GODZILLA: He's right.. ISRAEL: Oh yea... PRINCE PAWTON: They will always be in your heart Ponyrella, You just have too beleive in Them... PONYRELLA: *Happy* I will. Good bye all 3 of you. {PONYRELLA Kisses all 3 Kauji's on the cheek, than races on the horse with her prince.} {The 3 Stallions wave good bye As Ponyrella and the Prince leave into the sunset on Horse back.} {Camera shows Godzilla Team watches with smiles} MARES VOCE: boys? Boys? Boys... {The screen transforms from them smiling and waving too The sunset where they disappeared.} {The Screen than fades too Twilight Sparkle's Eyes.} {Godzilla Team is shown finally waking up from there slumbers.} TWILIGHT SPARKLE: *Teasing Way* Wake up sleeping beauties, Godilla, Rarity is back and waiting too take you home. *Israel* same with you. {Godzilla Team yawns. As Twilight trouts back too her studies.} TWILIGHT SPARKLE: I;m proud that you actually decided too read a book Rivera, You also picked my favorite Ponyrella. I knew you had it in you. {Twilight Sparkle notices that Godzilla Team are not paying attention.} TWILIGHT SPARKLE: Are you boys okay? RIVERA: Sparkle girl we're fine... It's a shame that it was only a dre-*Gasp* Godzilla the kiss mark that was given too you from Ponyrella it's right on your cheek. GODZILLA: Yea so is your, and Yours *Points to Israel* ISRAEL: Whoa we really did enter the story. TWILIGHT SPARKLE: What story? {Rarity opens the door and enters with Pinkie Pie} RARITY: Godzilla Dear ready too go home? PINKIE PIE: How about you Israel Ready too Party?! ISRAEL: Sure Pinkie just give us a minute, We are still recovering from having too live a fairy tale. RARITY: *Laughs* Israel darling fairy tales are fictional stories and myths, there not true. RIVERA: It was too us, we helped Ponyrella do chores, and scared off the Mean Stepsisters and- {Twilight places a hoof around Rivera's neck} TWILIGHT SPARKLE: Rivera sweetie, I think you've been reading too much for one night. RIVERA: But it's true! TWILIGHT SPARKLE: Of course it is. {Rivera trouts too wehre Godzilla and Israel is.} RARITY: Trust me dear it was just a dream. PINKIE PIKE: How did you get those kiss marks on your cheeks? {Godzilla walks over too Camera} GODZILLA: Looks like Ponyrella wasn't a fariy tale after all... *Smirks* {Godzilla Team's eyes are shown watching over as The prince and Ponyrella gallop in a beautiful field below infront of a bright sunset.} {Screen fades black} Category:PROJECT Transcripts